


ante meridiem

by aeroas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, i guess there is green/lyra but not in a romantic way??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's awake while everyone else is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ante meridiem

**Author's Note:**

> oooooh my god its been so long since ive thought about these two

Green hated himself for feeling like this, hated how it was three a.m. and it was pouring outside and Green kept tossing and turning in his bed because _Red_. _Red_ , being the idiot that he is, locks himself away on top of a mountain for _two years_ now and Green can't stop thinking that he's probably dead by now (Green knows that he's not--all thanks to him because he's climbed the damn mountain, who knows how many times, just to ensure that Red is still breathing) because _jesus fucking christ_. 

It's three a.m. and Green hates himself because he was just about to roll off his bed and pack his things for Mt. Silver, ~~again,~~  but it seems that someone else beat him to it.

Green curses under his breath when his phone starts blaring because _who the fuck_ is calling him at this hour, but nevertheless he lazily reaches over to grab it from his nightstand and puts it against his ear, not bothering to look at whose calling. 

"Lyra," Green lets out a loud sigh and closes his eyes. " _why_."

"I need you to pick me up." Lyra chirps from the other end. He can hear the sound of a train in the background. 

"People are usually asleep at this time, you know." 

"You weren't asleep when I called you, Green."

* * *

 

Lyra is all smiles and sunshine when she sees Green, throws her arms around his neck with loud _'i missed you'_ s and _'hello, cutie'_ s, causing Green's face to slightly burn. (She teases him for that, too) 

It's now four a.m. and Green is exhausted but that's okay because he's laughing and Lyra is dancing in the rain as they leave Saffron City and towards Viridian.

* * *

 

He makes Lyra sleep on the couch. 

It's nine a.m. when Green wakes up and Lyra's legs are tangled with his.

* * *

 

Both of them are sitting in the kitchen by the time its ten (Lyra eats scrambled eggs while Green drinks coffee) when Lyra says, "I'm going up Mt. Silver." 

Green almost chokes on his drink. "When?"

"I dunno. Today? I just wanted to tell you before I left." 

"Oh my fucking god-" 

"Green," Lyra looks at him with big brown eyes, and Green remembers that she gave him that same exact look before battling him for his gym badge. 

"I won't be the only one who climbs off that mountain."

His heart drops. 

* * *

 

Lyra decides to leave tomorrow morning. Green doesn't try to stop her, because he knows that she's strong. Lyra is young; she's bubbly and naive but under that mask of hers--Green thinks she's too clever for her own good. Lyra is young but mature; she observes and calculates strategies, knows what words to say and how to say them.

Lyra knows how to _fight_. (Sixteen badges and wiped the Elite Four _twice_ at the age of 16. Green envies and admires her at the same time)

Lyra will climb that mountain: it will take a few difficult days but Red is waiting, oh so patiently waiting. And once she does reach the summit, they will have a glorious battle: Red will remain silent and calm while Lyra's body will be constantly moving as she shouts out commands.

And maybe Lyra's strength is enough for her to become victorious. 

Green looks at her playing on the floor with Eevee and wonders if Red will break her. 

* * *

 

It's six a.m. and Green wants to say many things but he can't get them out of his mouth. Lyra has her signature hat on along with her backpack resting on her shoulders and Green lets out a slow breath as he watches her leave. 

"Lyra," He wants to say _win._ _bring him back to me._ , but his words are still stuck in his throat so instead he says, "good luck." 

She throws two of her fingers up to form a peace sign and gives him a stunning smile.

* * *

 

Someone is knocking at his door at _three in the fucking morning_ and Green doesn't know if he should be pissed or relieved because he's pretty sure it's Lyra (she's been gone for two weeks now) 

\--but its not. 

"I lost." Red says. Green pulls him in for a hug. 

"S'okay." 

Red presses his lips against his neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont know why i ended it that way but i like it?? and i hope me saying "its [insert number] a.m. and..." didnt get to repetitive?? i did that on purpose bc im a lazy shit. anyway, hope you enjoyed~~
> 
> (there wasnt enough green/red im sorry but green/lyra is one of my weaknesses also shh)


End file.
